Takeda Yamanoru (Earth-70709)
History Early Life Young Takeda Yamanoru was born in Tokyo, Japan, in 1942, during the World War II. Takeda's bloodline was said to be from a royal bloodline of elite Samurais. It was rumoured that this bloodline would one day wield a weapon, so powerful it can slay even mythical beings. However, that was only a rumour and a to-be-said myth. When Takeda was born, he was told by his doctors that he's mute. However, Takeda still can cry just some minutes after he was born. The doctors told his parents that Takeda's muteness is a disorder. This disorder was caused by a problem in Takeda's lungs, that also made Takeda hard to breathe. His parents at first thought that this was an autism sign, but the doctor told them the truth as mentioned previously. This made Takeda could only communicate with sign language, which his parents taught Takeda to. Due to his muteness, Takeda was sent to a school for mute children, that due to the fact that the children are mute there, so does some teacher, the school was regarded to be the most quiet school ever. There, due the muteness and some disablity to communicate, Takeda was safe from bullies alike in the school. And there, like Takeda, the other students communicate using sign language. Destroyed School and Teen Time Sadly, Takeda's school got destroyed after bombings from allied forces. This made Takeda, with no other options, sent to a regular school where most other students could talk. At that school, Takeda was often bullied due to his disability to speak. However, his parents told Takeda through sign language that they will teach Takeda a way to make the bullies go down. And Takeda was trained by his father, who was unknowingly and mysteriously actually a former Samurai, in the arts of fighting. And after that, the method worked, until Takeda got into high school. In high school, he was known to be a "deadly mute guy". People who tries to actually harm him would get a harder beatdown, and his parents only call that a "self defense". During Takeda's free time, he would actually watch various action movies, including his own country's movies, mostly action. At one point, Takeda became interested in more about learning how to wield a Katana, or Samurai's sword after watching a Samurai movie. When he told his father about it, of course through sign language, to teach him how to fight with a Katana. However, his father kindly told him that it's "not yet ready". However, his father does not say that he's not allowed, but he's "not ready", which makes Takeda to believe that something will happen soon enough. But then, Takeda decided not to train with the Katana he wants. The Adventure Man When Takeda was an adult, Takeda joined a community of Japanese people who were also mute and loves adventures. Takeda was quickly accepted into the group, and he was surprised that the people there all used sign language too to communicate, even old ones, fluently. During his time there, Takeda and the community travelled to various locations around the world for adventure, or some sports. At one point, Takeda and the community travelled to the Amazon jungle, and camped there for some few days, and survived. Not just that, they've climbed Mt. Everest, and then continued it by diving to the Mariana trench, well, some of it, and then finishing it with a trip to Singapore. During that time too, Takeda got married with another mute woman and had a son named Kenshin Yamanoru, who is surprisingly not mute. But then, Takeda and his family lived happily. Going In For the Truth While Takeda and his family lived happily, Takeda was secretly curious of what his father once told him about his training with "the Katana" once he mentioned. Takeda also suddenly remembered about his parents and their wereabouts. Suddenly, when he opened the TV, he saw from a news flash that his parents were dead after an unknown accident. However, instead of sad, although he's a bit sad, but then overcame it, Takeda was curious. Takeda saw that the place where his father died was in a place where in myths, demons reside there. However, Takeda saw from some pictures that he found in the internet about the incident that his father seemed to already "expect" this to happen. Takeda immediately went to the area where his father died along with his mother, while also informing his wife and son about that. When Takeda arrived there, he was greeted by his father's spirit. Without fear and sign language, Takeda asked his father's spirit what happened. And suddenly, what apparently are Tengus, mythical Japanese creatures along with Onis, a type of Japanese demon, approached Takeda and his father's spirit. And suddenly, Takeda saw that his car is missing. His father's spirit then told Takeda that he had entered the "spirit realm" and he was about to tell him about the "truth" about what once he told Takeda about the "Katana". His father and the creatures led Takeda to a cave, where there, Takeda saw two Katana swords. There, his father's spirit told about what he said about "not ready yet". Takeda was surprised when his father's spirit indeed confirmed that his bloodline came from a line of elite Samurais, and one day, one of them would indeed wield a mythical weapon that can slay anything. And the weapon, is right in front of Takeda. The weapon looked like what mentioned above, two Katanas, looked regular, but a bit straight. His father's spirit told Takeda to wield the two Katanas. And when Takeda wielded it, suddenly he felt that in his mind, he could speak normally. However, actually, his father's spirit told Takeda it was just a permanent effect from wielding the swords, which are the ability to do telepathy, or speaking through mind. His father also told that the telepathy couldn't be felt by other people, but he could set the telepathy that it can be felt by the being he wanted to communicate with, including mythical or astral beings, which also allowed Takeda to have the ability to project himself in astral form. And, before Takeda could ask a thing, suddenly his father disappeared, and Takeda returned to the physical realm. However, he knew that his father was actually talking to him through telepathy, that the rest of the swords' power must be uncovered by Takeda himself. Taking on the Power Later on, after the events yesterday, Takeda began to secretly master his dual swords, while also trying to keep his family good. While so, Takeda knows that his father's spirit is still watching Takeda. At times, his father often "visited" Takeda through telepathy, then Takeda would go to the spirit realm to talk with his father, about various things. Takeda would then ask his father more about why he "survived" and lived in the spirit realm. Takeda's father revealed that he "survived" because both of their bloodlines are actually "linked" to the spirit realm, where only "choose ones" could go there with certain abilities. For Takeda's bloodline, he could go there with the astral projection ability. After some other conversations, Takeda would leave his father and back to the physical realm. However, his father "warned" Takeda about some "consequences" of wielding the Katanas, which are sometimes, it will "take over" Takeda himself. Possession The "consequences" that Takeda's father told in the spirit realm became true. Somehow, suddenly, in one day when Takeda was visiting a museum with his son, Kenshi and his wife, he stumbled upon an exhibit of Samurai armor. Takeda, when he was bringing his swords there secretly, suddenly felt through his telepathy, that the armor is astral in nature. When Takeda entered the spirit realm, the armor was revealed to be an "evil" armor, once owned by an Oni lord, that corrupts everyone who "stands in it's way". The armor then suddenly goes to corrupt Takeda. However, when Takeda tried to fend it off with the dual Katanas, instead, the armor possessed by an Oni corrupts the swords and then infected Takeda with it. And suddenly, forcefully Takeda was sent back to the physical realm. And when Takeda was conscious, his family approached him and suddenly, the corrupted armor, in physical realm, breaks out of it's exhibit and arms itself around Takeda, equipping himself with the armor. With this, the people around Takeda. And when his family tried to go away from Takeda, suddenly, the door got locked. The possessed Takeda then immediately tries to kill Kenshi and Takeda's wife, but then, in the spirit realm, Takeda's father disabled Takeda forcefully, who is currently now existing in both realms. Then suddenly, Takeda disappeared, which makes both Kenshi and Takeda's wife shocked. Then, his father's spirit communicates with Takeda's wife, which scares her a bit, but then goes normal. Takeda's father told his wife that Takeda is possessed and couldn't be controlled, until Takeda can overcome it himself. Thunderbolts The possessed Takeda then ventures around hidden underground "worlds", until he arrived in a base where later, it is revealed that the base was the home base of the criminal or "villainous" organization called Thunderbolts. The possessed Takeda, at first, isn't interested in joining in. However, when he returned to the Thunderbolts' base, he was informed by some Yakuzas, who talked to him with sign language, that the Thunderbolts had been reformed by someone else, with a better objective, as well as better domination instrument. The possessed Takeda immediately joins the reformed Thunderbolts, under the lead of The Baron, or known as Helmut Kroenen. However, it is just '''the possessed Takeda who joined it, while the real Takeda is trying to gain his free will back. Neverthless, the possessed Takeda became a member of the Thunderbolts. And there, he took the nickname of '''Seishin. Powers and Abilities Takeda, at first had no powers at all, rather than actually only having the strength and attribute level of a normal grown up man. After he gained his two mystical Katanas, his attribute levels are enhanced to peak levels. However, his true power lies on his two mystical Katanas, which now is possessed by a demon who currently corrupts Takeda through the armor currently he is wearing. Neverthless, the swords, other than granting him enhanced attributes, grants Takeda the powers of: *'Telepathy: '''Takeda is able to speak to others, even if he is mute, through the mind. His father's spirit explained that Takeda is able to attract the being that he wanted to communicate with through this. Also, he can set up the vice versa, which is "communicating" with the being while also get an undetected presence in the target's mind. Takeda's telepathy ability is only speaking through the mind, nothing else. *'Immortality: The swords also granted Takeda immortality. However, this immortality is unique by nature. Takeda is ''still '''able to die through age, but the age for Takeda to die is very long. The "immortal" thing of this is that when Takeda dies, his "consciousness" or whatsoever, is not "sent to hell or heaven", but sent to the spirit realm, where his father also resided there. When he's in the spirit realm, Takeda is truly immortal, but can "die" through physical means, such as harms. However, spirits couldn't be harmed. This also gives Takeda decelerated aging process. Those are the only powers that the swords gave to Takeda. The swords, however, are capable of these things: *'Energy Absorption: 'The dual Katanas are able to absorb any kinds of energy that is redirected into the swords. The energies include heat, kinetic, nuclear, electricity, and others, even types of mystical energies. When these swords absorb the energies, the swords are even stronger than ever. Also, the sword will gain the "positive" aspects of the energy absorbed. For example, if the swords absorb electric energies, the swords' next strike will be empowered with electricity that can cause static charge or incapacitation. *'Energy Sense: 'The swords surprisingly have a type of energy sense. This sense allows Takeda and somehow, the swords to see the world around like energies. When this ability is used, Takeda will see the world in energies in his vision, while the swords glow bright with metallic semi-blue colors. *'Energy Blast: 'After the swords absorb energies through the energy absorption abilties, these swords can also "shoot out" energy blasts in form of a line, akin to those of "sword silhouettes" that is actually a form of mystical energy, but somehow it can "cut" through things as if a blade is "flying". The more energies absorbed by the sword, the stronger is the blast. *'Astral Projection: '''The swords can be used as an "instrument" to project the wielder's conciousness to the spirit realm. In this case, Takeda. Takeda can use this swords to enter the spirit realm, any time, any where. During this, Takeda can be intangible by physical means during his time in spirit realm. Other than those, Takeda currently wears the possessed "demon" armor which can deflect any kinds of damage, such as bullets or other metal objects or harmful things, even some explosives. Takeda is also a great swordsman after training with his dual mystical Katanas. The swords are also extremely durable, made of an unknown, but presumably mystical metal from spirit realm that can cut through nearly anything and can exist in both physical and spirit realm. Trivia *This is the first original character made for Earth-70709, as no other characters in comic books have this kind of name, but some have the similar Samurai feeling with this. Some influences for this character (Seishin) comes from Marvel's Silver Samurai and DC's Katana, as well as several other Samurai characters from comics and movies. **Another example of Seishin's influence comes from Mortal Kombat's Kenshi, who shares some similar things with him. Both Seishin and Kenshi have disabilities, which Takeda being mute and Kenshi being blind. However, somehow both still can see although in different ways. Takeda being already can still see while Kenshi "sees" with a kind of "sense". Also, apparently Kenshi has a son with the same front name as Seishin, which is Takeda Takahashi. Also, Yamanoru's swords have a similar mystical origin with Kenshi's Sento. And then both Yamanoru and Kenshi can do telepathy. *Takeda's nickname, Seishin, means Spirit in Japanese language. *Although currently Takeda joins the Thunderbolts, actually, it's just the possessed Takeda. The real Takeda was actually fighting to gain his free will back. This makes Seishin have "two true alignments". the current Seishin is a bad one due to it's possession. Category:Villains Category:Japanese Category:Living Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Males Category:Armor Users Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Senses Category:Original Characters Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Telepathy Category:Married Characters Category:Astral Projection Category:Former Neutral Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Energy Blasts